Take This Longing
by mad-eye-amarad
Summary: La première Guerre. Alastor a été capturé par les Mangemorts de Voldemort... mais il reçoit de l’aide d’une source inattendue. Traduction de la fic Take This Longing d'Anath de Malfoy


**Titre** : Take This Longing (Accepte Ce Désir)

**Auteur** : Anath de Malfoy

**Traductrice** : madeyeamarad

**Couple** : Lucius/Maugrey (principalement), Lucius/Voldemort (d'autres impliqués)

**Résumé** : La première Guerre. Alastor a été capturé par les Mangemorts de Voldemort... mais il reçoit de l'aide d'une source inattendue

**Rating** : R/NC-17

**Avertissements** : M/M slash, un peu de SM, violence impliquée, UA

**Spoilers** **possibles** : Tomes 1 à 5

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et les bénéfices appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Tout le reste là-dedans est le produit de mon imagination surcaféinée

**NdA**: Ceci a été en quelques sortes suggéré par la charmante Sarah – elle voulait quelque chose vu du point de vue de Lucius, donc, voila.

"Just take this longing from my tongue,

all the useless things my hands have done,

let me see your beauty broken down,

like you would do for one you love."

de "Take This Longing" par Leonard Cohen

Tu étais déja un vieux guerrier plein de cicatrices lorsque je t'ai aimé pour la première fois; en ces temps plus heureux je pouvais regarder les ravages laissés par les anciennes blessures sur ce corps encore exquis, toujours adoré qui était le tien avec admiration pour ton courage et sans reculer. Mais de te voir maintenant, allongé et nu, maltraité et sanglant sur le sol de pierre froide du dongeon du Seigneur des Ténèbres, estropié et misérable, un maigre tas de paille pour seul confort, brise mon coeur et brouille mes yeux de larmes ardentes et cuisantes.

Seulement grâce à la plus séductrice des persuasions, insinuant délicatement à mon Seigneur que le meilleur Auror du Ministère de la Magie nous était plus précieux vivant et en pleine possession de sa raison que laissé à périr lentement de froid et de faim, j'ai pu soulager ta souffrance. Seulement grâce à de longues et exténuantes heures passées à genoux devant mon Maître, prenant son membre dur profondément dans ma gorge et l'adorant de mes lèvres et de ma langue avides tout autant que de la dévotion de mon regard, l'entendant siffler de satisfaction en savourant mes attentions et en regardant Macnair, debout derrière moi, fouetter mes épaules, j'ai pu te procurer de la nourriture et des couvertures. Dissimulées parmi les paquets de viande, de pain et de laine, il y a des potions de soins que j'ai pu obtenir pour toi à grand risque. Le jeune Severus Rogue, si doué pour les préparer, m'a donné ce que je lui ai demandé sans poser de questions, épris de moi comme il l'était. Le pouvoir d'un désir non réciproque ne doit pas être sous-estimé quand on cherche à parvenir à ses propres fins…

Je lave et soigne tes blessures à chaque fois que je t'apporte de la nourriture, mon rang haut placé parmi les Mangemorts faisant que personne n'ose me déranger ou interférer. Alors que je caresse ta poitrine encore ferme et musclée, enduisant chaque contusion ou lacération d'une lotion restauratrice, je remarque qu'une partie de l'ancienne tendresse que tu as autrefois ressentie pour moi se glisse peu à peu dans le regard sans cillement de ton bon oeil. Pas encore de signe de l'ancienne confiance – je crois qu'il faudra autant d'années, si ce n'est plus, que j'en n'ai vécues pour que cela revienne, si jamais cela revient.

Beaucoup de séduction auprès de Macnair, beauoup de soumission à ses coups de fouet sur ma peau nue et d'agenouillements pour recevoir l'explosion défonçante de son membre massif, ont obtenu de sa part la promesse que lui-même ne te fera plus de mal, malgré sa soif de sang sans limites, à moins qu'il n'en reçoive l'ordre direct de Voldemort. C'est autant de protection que j'ai réussi à te fournir, mon amant. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher les autres tortionnaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres de t'infliger le martyr – Travers, Dolohov, les Lestranges (puissent tous les dieux te garder de la soeur de ma femme et de sa folie !)… Je frissone à l'idée de tout ce que tu as encore à endurer de leur mains.

Parlant avec mon ton le plus doux, le plus apaisant, j'essuye la saleté incrustée dans ta chair blessée et je répends doucement un onguent frais sur ton orifice violé. L'angoisse et la résignation sur ton visage beau et torturé trahit la honte en toi, la vile déchéance du viol qui s'ajoute à tes tourments. Un jour, mon amour, je vengerai cette ignominie. Je le jure sur le sang pur de mes ancêtres. Bien que je sois lié à vie à mon Seigneur Voldemort et à sa cause, ma loyauté première en tant que Malefoy a toujours été envers moi-même et envers ce que me dicte mon coeur. Et ce coeur souffre toujours pour toi, Alastor, t'estime toujours au-dessus de tous ceux que j'ai aimés.

Je pose un doigt sur tes lèvres pour t'imposer le silence alors que tu essayes de prononcer mon nom ; j'ai très envie de rester près de toi cette nuit et bien plus, mais cela ne peut pas être. Au lieu de cela, je t'accorde un petit plaisir pour autant que je le peux avant de partir. Je commence à caresser avec respect la chaleur gonflée de ton érection, rendue visqueuse par le baume médical, pelotant doucement de la paume de mon autre main ton précieux sac, murmurant à quel point je te trouve glorieux pendant que je t'apporte une extase de délivrance.

Avec chacune de mes visites, mon amant, tu gagnes en force et bientot tu seras capable de mener à bien ton évasion. Et quand tu sera enfin un homme libre, Alastor Maugrey, je prie pour que tu te rappelle avec une pensée gentille ou deux l'homme qui porte la marque de ton ennemi, mais qui t'adorera bien au-delà de la fin de n'importe quelle guerre, peut-être jusqu'à la fin de la vie elle-même.

Fin.


End file.
